Puppy Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa's a college student majoring in architect who comes across abandoned puppy and decides to take it home. All goes well until the next morning and finds a naked woman instead of the puppy that she found. What is Elsa to do?


Puppy Love

I've decided to take part of Elsanna week and I hope that you guys'll enjoy what I come up with

* * *

The last thing that Elsa was expecting was to find an abandoned puppy in a worn out box on the side of the road on the way home from her last college class but she couldn't just leave it there alone. The architect major bends down to pet the small puppy who instantly hops into her lap, licking at her face happily and in that moment she fell in love and made the decision of taking the reddish puppy home with her. Elsa made a quick trip to the nearest pet store to get some of dog food, a dual bowl, a small bed, a collar and water for the animal to hold it over until she could get more supplies that she would need.

The architect major makes her way up to her apartment, unlocking the door before setting the puppy down on the hard wood floor as it sniffs around the place before exploring as she locks the door behind her. Elsa sets the supplies before putting water and food into the food bowl and setting it down as the puppy scurries into the food then tripping comically over its own food but it doesn't seem to mind at all before making its way towards the food. The architect major giggles slightly as she bends down to wrap the red collar around the puppy's neck to realize that the animal is actually a girl and would have to think of a name for it. The architect major tried to think of a name but every one didn't fit the puppy at all.

"Anna?" Elsa said unsure.

Anna looks up at Elsa in acknowledgment, tail wagging and a little of food dripping down her chin making her giggling slightly as she wipes it away with the pad of her thumb. Anna finishes her food before scurrying off to explore the rest of her new environment with the architect major following a few steps behind, watching new companion sniffs excitedly at anything and everything in her sight. Elsa looks at her alarm clock to see that it was getting late before picking up Anna and placing her on the dog bed that she just brought.

The architect grabs some of her toiletries and a change of clothes before heading towards the bathroom, unaware of a much smaller form following her until she close the door then hear a small whimper and small nails scratching against the wood of the door. Elsa tries to ignore it as she shower but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the whimpering and crying was pulling at her heart strings as she quickly finishes up her shower.

She walks out of the bathroom with her hair still wet from the shower to have her companion jumping on her leg whimpering, wanting to be picked up which she obligated as the creature settles down considerably. The architect scratches Anna behind the ear as she walks into her room, laying down on her posh bed as her companion walks around in a circle before lying in the crook of her arm.

"This is just for tonight" Elsa said yawning.

Anna lets out a tired yawn before falling asleep, feeling safer than she has never felt in her life. Elsa woke up the next morning to have a considerable weight lying on top of her, trapping her to the bed as she opens her eyes to find instead of the red puppy that she found the pervious night but a redheaded woman with long red hair. Although the most distinguishing feature about her is that there's freckles covering her entire body and that this unknown woman is completely naked as the day that she was born.

 _Who is this woman? What is she doing in my apartment? How she's get in my apartment? What happened to my puppy?_ The unknown woman stirs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking up at Elsa for a moment as a huge grin forms on her face as she wraps her arms around her new friend. The architect takes a good look at the woman for a moment and there's something familiar about her but couldn't put her finger on the reason why but she didn't have time to ask before the woman presses her lips against her, shocking her. Elsa lets out a muffled squeak but the woman took advantage of this as she nibbles on the architect major's bottom lip as she lets out an audible groan as she puts her hands on the woman's waist.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked breathless.

"Don't you know. You named me"

"Anna?" Elsa asked shocked.

Anna nodded excitably.

"And you're human?"

Anna nods once again.

"How?" Elsa asked confused.

"Not sure but Anna loves Elsa" Anna said grinning.

"Right, Anna loves Elsa" Elsa said giggling slightly.

"Elsa loves Anna?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side adorably.

"Yeah, I love you" Elsa said pecking Anna on the lips.

Anna grins as she nuzzles her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. The architect doesn't know how Anna became human or why that she had found her last night but it has to be for a reason but this could be the start of an interesting relationship

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
